


Between 2 AI`s

by Timelady31



Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timelady31/pseuds/Timelady31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agnes is the Sparemechanic and loves Kitt. But when Michael informs her that it is no use, she turns to Kitt´s Brother for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between 2 AI`s

Agnes was only the Sparemechanic wilest Bonny was away for a Vacation. So she had about a Month to make a good Impression on Devon for the Futur. From the first Moment she loved Kit: his voice his wonderful metal body and also his interior.

As sexy as Michael Knight was but she was deeply in love with this car. Nobody knew it not even Kitt himself. One day Michael brought Kitt in for repairs and she had her first go onto this dream of a car. When she was alone with him she let her Fingers gently wander over him and closed her eyes wilest doing so. Kitt asked her “ What are you trying to accomplish with this Agnes ?” Agnes was shaken out of her dream, said sorry and got the tools out to make the repairs she ought to do.

But from time to time she got lost and repeating the gentle touches all over Kitt. When she was finished with them she saw Michael and Devon coming in and Michael was all ready to leave again. He asked if all was ready and Agnes was explaining what she had done to Kitt. After Michael and Kitt had left, Devon said to her” I guess you like your job right? I did see how you went over Kitt, as if you would caress the skin of a lover.”

Agnes shivered, she could not tell Devon of her love to Kitt, cus not even the car knew it. But without her knowing, Kitt was about to find out what she loved about him. He asked Michael what it means when a Woman let her Hands wander over the skin of the Man. Michael was in arve of this fact and asked Kitt what Agnes had done in that Matter. Kitt told him all about it and Michael said that in that case it is that a Woman loves the Man in question. So Kitt had to assume that Agnes loved him.

He stored this Information in his Databanks for later and concentrated on the Case at hand for the Moment. Michael was still puzzled about that Agnes would love Kitt that much as he thought before she only loved his car because of the technic Kitt possessed.

At the same time at the Foundation build, Devon was taking Agnes out for a Meal. She deserved it in his eyes and he wanted to get her Mind off Kitt. Wilest sitting at the table and eating, he discovered that she had excellent table manners. So he told her about a second Trans Am who was similar to Kitt but also different. But he warned her at the same time not to reactivate him ever again or there would be trouble.

A few Hours later Michael was back at Base to tell Devon that the Case was accomplished and the Persons in Question was behind bars. Absent minded Agnes shot a glance over to Kitt, who was not standing fare away. Michael saw that Look and told her to shake that Dream off because Kitt would only obey him as this was what he was programmed to do. Agnes ran away with crying eyes into the nearby woods.

Michael looked at Devon asking what was going on here. Devon told Michael what was the cause for this and that he and Kitt should keep an eye on her as he had also told her about Karr. Michael said ok and went off to his faithful car to go after her. Agnes at that time was well into the woods and trying to find a plan to find Karr, whom she knew would not displease her and she would not displease him from all she heard of him.


End file.
